Your Eyes
by FallenPrinsu
Summary: "No. That group's got a bunch of assassins. I'm not risking my neck,kid." BelxOc and slight FranxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hell**

**This is my first fanfic story. Sorry if this chapter is short...**

**I'll try updating early.**

**I don't own KHR.**

Luggage full in hands, Ami sighed,heading towards the Varia mansion. Yes, THE Varia.

"Man..What did I get myself into.."

Hours ago..

"..."

"..."

...

"What?"

"The Varia needs a new mem-"

"New member,I know but,"

"Well-"

Ami was on the verge of flying to Mars.

"Absolutely not!"

"Senpai,please!" Tsuna clapped both of his hands,bowing and begging.

Ami was not affected the least.

"No. That group's got a bunch of assassins. I'm not risking my neck,kid." said Ami,frowning. Seriously. What does this kid think of her?

"You can't refuse the Vongola's 10th offer, Ami."

Ami's heart jumped. She frowned and gritted her teeth. "That voice..."

"Reborn!" Tsuna turned around,facing his friend who had nearly given him a heart attack.

Reborn grinned and turned to Ami. "Just go on with it."

"Whatever."

"Thank you Ami senpai!" exclaimed Tsuna.

I swear..

Profanities on her mind,she walked towards the door until Reborn's voice were heard.

"Your thoughts are very amusing,Ami. Chances are,you will like it there."

"A-ah. Alright then. Okay. Ehhe."

Damn.

Well,that was hours ago.

"Tch. What did that baby brat mean by chances are that I will-"

OH MY GOD!

THIS MANSION IS HUGE. NO,ENORMOUS. LIKE,HIPPOPOTAMUS.

This mansion here for 6 peoples? more like 6 kingkongs!

Admiring the mansion,mouth agape, a guy walked towards Ami.

The first thing to be noticed of was his hat. Frog. Looking at his features..he was quite cute. His hair was a soft green..and it was the same colour as his eyes. He had a cream-coloured skin. The word 'calm' was written all over him. He seemed..serene.

He was also wearing the Varia jacket.

...

What.

I thought the Varias are all bunch of annoying old fart.

At least,that's what Gokudera said.

...

Damn Gokudera.

"Kagami Mizuki." The boy said as he stood infront of her. He was very sure of her identity.

"Yeah. And who would you be?"

"Fran."

"A-ah. I see. Nice to meet you,Fran.."

I like frogs.

**Hope you like it.**

**Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Varia**

*Kagami's POV*

I like frogs. I killed one when I was 3. RANDOM. Whatever.

I like his hat. It's my type.

"Follow me." He spoke,picking up a luggage and turned to the humongous mansi- OUR humongous mansion. I picked the other up and followed suit.

Opening the door, we went inside.

I stopped,to take in the place. 'This place is too huge for 6 people.' shaking my head at my thought I continued walking.

Silence ensued between me and Fran and it felt a little unsettled. I felt like I need to say something.

I looked at him at the corner of my eyes.A thought struck me and I frowned. Wait a sec..

"Fran, right?" 'The name sounds oddly familiar..'

"What is it senpai?" he replied,nonchalant. I frowned.

"Uhh,I like your hat." The words left my mouth without thinking and I mentally slapped myself.

"I hate it." he said,expression unchanging.

"Why?" My interest perked and I stared at him curiously.

For the first time since we started walking,he looked at me. I raised my eyebrow and after a few seconds, he looked ahead and answered.

"I was forced to wear it by a really cruel person." I blinked my eyes and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Oh, we're here" he said. I closed my half-opened mouth and turned my were infront of a door and I started getting nervous. What kind of people will the others be like?

He opened the door and I swallowed the lump in my throat,waiting for what would be inside and-

2 guys were fighting and I stared. A guy with a hair quite similar of Reborn's seemed to try to stop them. And he was not doing a good job.

I frowned and looked at them all.

Guy 1: Long silver, silky hair that matched his eyes.

Guy 2: Golden/Blonde hair which covered his eyes with a tiara on top of his head.

Tiara? I resisted the urge to snort.

Guy-with-a-tiara was throwing knives and silver hair kept dodging. The last knife almost got him but he quickly protected himself with his sword,cursing.

"Fran," I was about to finish the sentence when I felt a pair of arms hugged me. I dropped my things in surprise. Air. I need air.

"OH! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

The reborn-hair dude turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. This person hugging me had quite an obnoxious voice.

Silver hair and Guy-with-a-tiara still fighting..

'A natural occurence or they just don't care. Second one's more like it.'

I turned my head to look at the person. Black glasses. Brown hair with a side part of green hair. With green apron.

...

As much as I'd like to laugh,I really need air.

"...Can't...bre..."

"What was that darling?" he asked with a silly grin plastered on his face. As he said that,he loosened his arms around me and I quickly pushed him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted out loud,making the people in the room jolted. Except for Fran,of course.

This stopped the fight and their attention diverted towards me.

I looked at the fighters. Silver hair looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Guy-with-a-tiara..well, I couldn't see his eyes so I couldn't really tell much though his mouth was opened the slightest bit.

Until he started grinning.

"Oya oya. what do we have here? ushishishishi."

I stared blankly and blinked. "Ushi..ushi?"

He stopped grinning as if on thought,and grinned again.

I frowned. What's so amusing?

"VROOOOIII! The newcomer. OI FRAN! GO TAKE THIS NEWCOMER TO THE BOSS'S ROOM-"

"You are so noisy Squalo-senpai.." Fran turned to look at me and grabbed my hand softly. "Let's go, Kagami-senpai." I looked at him and nodded as he let go of my hand to pick up one of my luggage.

Squalo tch-ed and frowned until a knife was stabbed on his arm.

And so,the fight ensued..

I turned around and the guy who had hugged me winked at me. "Call me Lussuria, Mimi-chan~"

My eye twitched in annoyance as he went out of the room.

"Come Kagami-senpai. I will show you the boss's room" he said calmly,walking ahead of me. I looked at him and picked up my other luggage,catching up to walk with him.

"Kagami-senpai? Just call me Ami." I said after I've caught up.

"Hai,Ami-sempai."

**Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Somewhere**

"Fran.." The names's too familiar. Where HAVE I heard it before?

"Yes Ami-sempai?.." I bit my lip,thinking hard. Fran..Fran..Fran..

Not able to remember,I frowned and sighed,rubbing my head.

"Senpai.." Fran's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I blinked and looked at him. "Uh,sorry." Having nothing important to say nor ask,I decided to make a light conversation instead.

"So,how old are you?"

Fran kept quiet and showed no sign in replying. The hallway seemed endless as they walked.

"That's not important. Senpai." Was Flan's reply after a while.

I blinked and mumbled an 'okay'. Not that it's any of my business anyway.

Silence overtook us like before. We turned around a corner and continued walking. I started getting bored and sighed. As I yawned,Fran started to speak.

"Ami-senpai."

"Yeah.." I replied half-heartedly.

"Your name.."

"What about it?" Another yawn escaped my lips.

"It's familiar. That's all." I looked at him wearily, "Well Fran,your name-"

"Ah,we are here,Senpai."

What is with people interrupting me today? I thought with a scowl plastered on my face.

He opened the door and stood aside.

"This is your room Ami-senpai. What do you think?"

I got inside and he followed in as I looked around.

The room was quite big. There was a big bed at the right side of the room,facing a the bed, was a study table.

In front of the TV was a glass table, with sofas around. There's also a balcony across. There was also another door at the corner. Bathroom probably. And there's a cupboard quite near to the bathroom.

"Pretty cool." I smiled.

"That's good. Then do you like the colour?" He pointed at the aqua painted walls.

"It's fine. I like blue." I put my luggage beside the bed and open the bathroom door. I stepped inside the bathroom. It all seemed luxurious.

"Lussuria-sempai wanted to paint it pink." He said,putting the luggage down.

I made a face but said nothing as I went out and headed towards the balcony door. I was about to open it, and inhale some air seeing as it was a nice day outside until Fran stopped me.

"Ami-senpai, roam around later. Let's go to the boss first." He said in that monotone voice of his.

"A-ah." I stuttered a little and sighed. Varia's boss. Wonder how he's like. I looked at Fran and nodded as he led me towards our destination.

And the long hallways and silence settled in again.

I bit my lip looked at Fran uneasily.

"Hey Fran. Is the boss...strong?" Of course he is stupid.

But I needed some reassurance. And Fran was the only person that I found easy to talk to so far.

Fran stopped in his track and turned to me slowly as I settled my nervous gaze on him.

"We're here,Sempai."

I sweatdropped. This guy.

Flan turned and knocked the door. A deep,grumpy voice answered.

"Just fucking comes in". I frowned and Flan opened the door.

"Kagami Mizuki is here,boss." Fran stepped aside to let me in.

I went in and Fran nodded before going out,closing the door.

I was greeted with a pair of red eyes.

**Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meet the Boss**

Getting ready, I sighed and sat down on my bed.

'Damn.'

-Flashback-

I can hear the door clicked shut behind me.

I stood where I am silently staring at the pair of red eyes. They stared right back at me with a more piercing manner. I guess that's the Boss. Xanxus. In the dim-lighted room, I could also see another person beside the Boss-(at least,that's what I assumed he would be), and I would bet that it was the annoying 'Voi' guy as I looked at the long silver hair. Squalo,was it?

"Oi, Who's trash is this?" Xanxus said in an irritated manner. Judging from his expression,he seemed irked. Very irked.

"VOIIII! She's the new trash who's joining in." Squalo spoke with that loud voice of his. Seriously. Was there even a need to shout when the boss was right beside him?

So annoy-Wait. What was it? Trash? My eye twitched and I resisted the urge to scowl.

"Tch. We don't need another trash. Go home." My attention drifted back to the boss when he spoke.

That minute,I almost jumped up and down in joy. But an order is an order.

I stood straight and looked right back at Xanxus.

"The Vongola Tenth heard that you need a new member. So he sent me."

His eyebrows pulled together,looking at me.

"We want a trash that is strong. Not some stupid girl who can't fight."

Squalo gave a haughty laugh.

Well that was insulting. I scowled.

"Excuse me, I'm not a 'stupid girl' and I CAN fight. The Vongola Tenth himself sent me. I don't even want to stay here."

"Ooohhh...This girl's got balls. Oh wait, she doesn't have one. HAHAHA" Squalo laughed and a glass of wine was thrown at his head.

His face flamed up. And he turned sharply at the boss. "VOII! What was that for?"

"Shut up trash." Xanxus gave him a glare and Squalo tch-ed.

He turned his attention back at me and gave me a smirk. "So you can fight?"

Seeing him smirk like that, was unnerving. And I know I was to be up for some real challenge.

"O-of course!" Damn. Why did I have to stutter.

His blank face came back. "Then why don't we make a deal, trash. If you win fighting one of the Varia, I will take you in. You got that?"

I frowned and nodded. Well,at least I could prove them.

"Deal".

-End of flashback-

Is he going to let me choose who I'm going to fight? Or do I have the privilege to choose? If I could choose.. I frowned and thought deeply.

Whether I choose the strongest or the weakest, I can pretend to be weak and get out of here.

And there's no way I would do that since, what did he say? 'Stupid girl who can't fight'. Yeah.

So..the strongest would be a no-no. The weakest..if I were to win, they will say it is because the guy's the weakest and that I had no chance in fighting the others. But I could still earn some respect,right? And prove that I could fight.

So,the weakest I guess.. I will ask Fran for information.

This will work only if I have the privilege to choose.

Someone knocked on my door and I looked at the door,startled.

"Ami-senpai. Are you ready?" Fran's voice was heard behind the door.

"Ah! wait a second! Almost ready Fran!"

I took and wore my long jacket which covered my body until my knees. Slapping some invisible dirt off, I went and opened the door.

And again, silence ensued between us as we walked.

"Ami-senpai." Fran's voice startled me. I had not expected him to talk.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of person do you want to fight?"

I blinked. "A-ah..Uhh..About that.."

Fran looked at me at the corner of his eyes as I tugged my jacket.

"Do you want to know who the weakest one is?"

My eyes widened and I turned my head at him sharply."Who?" I asked trying not to sound excited.

"The one with the blond hair and a tiara. He's the weakest."

I blinked as I took the information in. The 'Shishi' guy?

I smiled gratefully at Fran."Thanks Fran"

"We're here." I turned and we stood in front of a huge door.

He opened the door and we went inside.

4 bored-looking boys were lined up. Fran went towards them and joined the line. That made 5.

I saw Xanxus in a position he was in earlier. On that royal chair,head rested on a fist.

"Hurry up and choose one, trash."

Oh. So I could choose.

"Uh... . I'm choosing."

I looked at them one by one,searching for the Shishishi guy. He was there.

He does look normal. In a way..

I pointed at him with my index finger.

"Him." I hope I made the good choice.

I can almost see Fran smirk at the corner of my eyes.

..What.

"D-did she just choose Bel?" Lussuria stuttered. He looked terrified.

"She did." The guy with the hair almost similar to Reborn said.

"VOI! She's dead!" Squalo said obnoxiously and laughed.

My eyes widened and I turned my head to Fran. He waved nonchalantly and I scowled.

Damn.

"Ushishishi~ Are you serious?" I turned my head to 'Bel' and regained my composure.

"I-I am!" Damn. I stuttered.

"Start already!" The Boss said impatiently.

While the other went to stand at the corner, Lussuria passed by me and said a quick little 'good luck darling'.

Bel looked at me,wide grin plastered on his face.

I frowned and turned to him fully.

"We're gonna have some fun, princess." He licked his lips and took a knife out.

"START!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "His royal blood...spilled"**

**If anyone notice that this story seems similar, Yes. I have a Quizilla acc.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Kagami's POV*<strong>

I raised my eyebrow.

'Princess?'

I shook my head, getting ready for the battle.

Belphegor stood, knives in hands, grinning.

_**Get ready for your opponent's attacks.**_

Belphegor ran towards me and on instinct, I moved back. Just as I moved back, he jumped high in the air, arms crossing each other to throw the knives.

_**Observe.**_

I stayed rooted on the ground and watched as he opened his arms and threw his knives. I quickly dodged them, just to have the knives come back at me.

My eyes widened and being shocked, I dodged at the last moment, my shirt cut as one of the knives grazed my shoulder. I back flipped for a few times and stopped. The knives were now floating around Belphegor. My eyebrows deepened and I gripped my katana.

_**How?**_

Belphegor threw his knives again, and I dodged and ran.

_A waste of energy. I have to do figure this out. __**Fast.**_

Belphegor laughed as I ran around the room. I ran towards Belphegor to get closer. But he jumped back and the knives kept following me. I changed direction and shook my head.

_He's obviously a long-range. Still.._

I turned my head, squinting my eyes. Knives were still charging towards me. Running in different directions, my eyes widened as something shiny caught my eyes.

_I see.._

I stopped running, turned around, rooted on the ground.

Belphegor opened his mouth and tilted his head. 'Hm?'

The knives came at me, fast and I blocked myself with my arms, preparing.

The knives stabbed me.

"VOI! That's it?" Squalo bellowed.

"Trash. What a waste of time." Xanxus said, irritated.

"Trash. What a waste of time." The Reborn hair guy said, copying his boss.

"Ah! Wait! Not yet! Look!~" Lussuria chirped and pointed at me.

I stood properly, and gripped the wires, pulling them out.

"Wires huh?" I looked up and smirked.

Belphegor stopped grinning, his mouth forming an 'O' shape as he looked at me. (I think he was though I can't really tell.)

And he grinned again.

"Ushishishi~ You found out, princess." He smirked.

"VOI! SHE FOUND OUT!"

Lussuria squealed. He cupped his lips and cheered. "Go Mimi-chan!~ Come Levi,cheer with me."

The reborn-haired guy, or Levi, looked at Xanxus who was not impressed and stayed quiet.

"At least Ami-senpai is better than the fallen prince" Fran said with his monotone voice.

After pulling them out, I gripped my katana. "C'mon now."

I charged towards him as fast as I can with my katana and attacked him.

He swiftly blocked the attack with his knife, grinning.

I made sure to not leave any opening and kept attacking, not wanting him to use his knives.

This went on until he tried to stab me with the knife.

An opening.

I cut his cheek. Deep.

I gripped my katana and pulled it back, swiftly making another cut cross his shoulder, and jumped back.

Everything stopped. None of the members spoke.

Belphegor looked down on the floor where his blood dripped. I stared, panting.

And he laughed. Hard.

My eyes widened.

Psycho!

And everything then seemed to click for the members.

"AH! It hit him!" Lussuria said, slapping his cheeks, looking terrified.

"His royal blood...spilled..." said Levi, looking nervous.

"VOI! She's dead!" bellowed Squalo, smirking.

Xanxus and Fran stared.

Belphegor looked up and gripped his hair.

"AH! My royal blood~ Oh my royal blood~ You dripped it." Belphegor sang and laughed.

I was freaking out. "Wh-What.."

He stopped and grinned at me."Ushishishi~"

In a dash he ran towards me laughing all the while, and clumsily but **very**swiftly attacked me with his knife.

_Fast! His speed is at a different level now!_

I dodged as he continued, not letting me run.

I kept dodging but he got me a lot as I tried to keep up with his speed.

"Ano...Boss. We should stop, or she will die!" Lussuria said looking at my already bleeding arms and shoulders.

I gritted my teeth as my cheek got cut.

"L-leave it! The boss knows what he is doing!" Levi protested as he looked at Xanxus.

"Levi-san, I think you should be quiet." Fran said bluntly.

Levi's eye twitched, and he shouted, annoyed. "Shut up Fran! I only listen to the Boss's orders!"

"VOI! She's going to die!" Squalo shouted.

I kicked Belphegor in the stomach where it was open.

He fell beck, shocked and started laughing again, charging forward.

"Ah! He's not stopping!" Lussuria commented, terrified.

"VOI! We should stop them! Boss! Make a decision already!" Squalo bellowed whipping his head towards Xanxus.

"Senpai will die if we don't stop them now." Fran said, with his monotone voice.

"If the boss says nothing, that means no!" Levi objected.

I'm losing too much blood. I panted and dodged as another cut my skin.

"Ushishishi! Ushishishi!" He laughed continuously.

"Oi! Trash!"

Belphegor moved back as I kicked him.

Everyone in the room looked up as their leader finally spoke.

Xanxus.

"Trash. You're in." Xanxus said and went out, ignoring everyone.

I panted hard and looked at Belphegor.

Belphegor stood up slowly. "Our...battle's...not finish yet!"

My eyes widened as he charged towards me again.

I tried to move but couldn't, and shut my eyes instead.

"Hurry Levi! Grab him!"

Lussuria and Levi grabbed Belphegor's arms and pulled him back. I sat from relief and exhaustion.

"Let me!.." Belphegor shouted but fell down as Levi hit his vital point. Lussuria held Belphegor and sighed.

"Levi, carry Bel to his room." Said Lussuria.

"Don't order me around, only Boss can!" Levi shouted and took Belphegor to his room.

"Are you okay dear?" Lussuria asked, eyebrows furrowed, concerned, as he ran towards me.

I blinked and looked up "I'm...okay..."

My eyes closed and I fell forward onto Lussuria.

"I will carry Ami-sempai to her room...since I'm in fault." Said Fran

"Huh? What?" asked Lussuria, turning his head to look at Fran.

"Nothing". Fran picked me up and carried me to my room

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. I'm running out of ideas! Somebody~ Suggestion? <strong>

**Review? :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What...?**

**Fallen Prince-kun: Sorry for the late update. Really sorry. Hehe...**

**Thank You for the reviews! I really appreciate it! *bows***

**Hope you like this Chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV.<strong>

_Kagami's stomach growled. _

"_Ughh…Man,I'm hungry…" _

_She just finished her mission and was on to head back, until she got lost. She was now in a small town, in the middle of nowhere. She was tired, hungry and angry. 'The heck did I get myself into..' she thought as she rubbed her stomach._

_And it growled again, louder._

'_Damn it..' Kagami muttered in annoyance, as a scent of apple pie wafted in the air. She stopped and sniffed, following the scent. She kept walking until she stopped infront of a house._

_Kagami grinned. "This must be it…" _

_She was about to knock on the door when a voice behind stopped her._

"_What are you doing?"_

_I turned around only to see a kid with a huge apple hat on..._

* * *

><p>"I never thought that she would make Bel go that wild."<p>

"VOI! It's not really surprising, since Belphegor's a maniac!"

"Hmph. I can do better than that!"

"Captain Squalo, old sick thunder man, I think you should quiet down since Ami-senpai is resting."

"Yes that's right! Please keep quiet you two! I can't pay attention! I'm treating Ami darling and Bel!"

"VOI! I don't need you to order me around! Arghh! I'm leaving!"

"Why are you even here in the first place old sick thunder man? I don't recall anyone calling you here."

Kagami's eyes remained closed as she listened. She felt tired and all she needed was a rest again. But everyone was making it impossible and it was frustrating. Her throat felt dry so she thought she might as well get it over with and wake up for a drink.

She frowned as her eyes fluttered open.

"She's awake." muttered Fran, pointing his index finger towards Kagami.

The argument stopped and all eyes were quickly set on hers.

"Ara! Mimi-chan! How are you feeling~ Do you need anything?~" Lussuria asked worriedly, practically running towards her.

Kagami ignored the nickname and shrugged before rubbing her head. "Tired but I'll be fine...Water would help.."

"Oh yes! Of course, it's there~ Squalo, Levi take it for Mimi-chan!~"

"VOI! Take it yourself!"

"Do it yourself!" They both said simultaneously.

"Now,now.."

Kagami watched the bickering members until someone blocked her view.

"I'm sorry, Ami-senpai."

Kagami blinked and slowly looked up, to see Fran's green eyes bore into hers.

The latter stood straight as he waited. Kagami stared and quickly turned her attention towards the ceiling.

"It already happened so let's not talk about it."

Fran stared without a hint of emotion and joined back his bickering members.

_I can't remember the last time I got this hurt..._ Kagami frowned as she sat up.

_I even used that... Belphegor, that guy..._

Lussuria came back with a drink leaving his arguing members.

"Now, here you go dear~" Lussuria bent down and handed her the cup.

"Thanks." nodded Kagami appreciatively as she gulped it all down.

She sighed.

A sudden shift and groan was heard beside her and she turned.

Belphegor was on a bed beside her sleeping soundly.

Kagami's eye twitched. His eyes were covered by his hair and there were bandages wrapped around his arms.

She was about to ask Belphegor's condition but quickly stopped herself.

Lussuria informed her despite her not saying anything. "Bel's fine but he sure seemed like he had fun~"

Kagami nodded. She didn't know what to say so she stared at her members.

"Alright~ I think we should let you take a rest now~ Levi, Squalo, Fran! Let's go!~"

After minutes of another bickering they finally left.

Kagami sighed and looked back at Belphegor.

"Still asleep..." she muttered.

Her eyes focused on Belphegor's eyes-or, where_ his eyes probably would be_. She thought with a weary face. His long bangs covered half of his face and Kagami wondered why he's leaving it like that. _'Doesn't he get annoyed leaving it dangling right infront of him__...__'_

It was then she really wanted to know how his eyes were like. She got up slowly and went to him, doing so without a sound. Half of her was telling her how much of a bad idea it was but she was sure she wouldn't have another chance to do it.

She bent down and her hand slowly crept to his face.

Only for it to be grabbed by another.

Kagami let out a short cry and jerked back on instinct, but was quickly pulled towards Belphegor by the wrist as he silenced her with his free hand.

"Shh."

Kagami gulped. Belphegor was literally in her face and she didn't know what to expect. She felt like a kid; her hand being caught in the cookie jar. Except Belphegor was not a mother. The thought almost made her grin but she bit her lip, her eye twitching. _'This isn't the time...Damn it, was he awake the whole time?'_

It was so quiet Kagami couldn't handle it. She didn't know what to expect if she pulled back. Belphegor's hold on her was tight and his hand was_** still**_ on her mouth. So she stayed still.

Belphegor stared at her the whole time and his mouth slowly went up.

"Shishi..Whatcha doing?"

Kagami blushed, embarrassed for being caught.

Belphegor slowly removed his hand on her mouth, letting her talk. "Y-You were awake the whole time!"

Belphegor raised his eyebrow, still grinning. "Hm?~ That doesn't answer my question~"

"I...well." Kagami's eye twitched as she tried to pull her hand back but Belphegor's grip was firm.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just!-"

"Hm?" Belphegor's grin widened.

"I mean, I-…Wh-WHATEVER OKAY!" Kagami shouted exasperatedly trying to pull Belphegor's hand off hers with her free one, only for it to be grabbed by Belphegor's free hand.

She quickly looked up, confused. She was getting annoyed. _'The hell's with him.'_

"The prince doesn't like to be ignored like that..." Her thought stopped as she focused her attention back on Belphegor. He had stopped grinning and his mouth was slightly opened, a slight frown on his face. He looked like he was contemplating about something.

Kagami said nothing, trying to save her pride from stuttering like she did. She wouldn't tell him the truth neither.

It was then Belphegor slowly leaned forward that Kagami turned still.

She gulped. She was scared. She didn't know what to expect. He was acting weird and if this were to happen in a different situation, she would have punched him. But it was her fault she was in this situation and she felt that Belphegor had the right to be the one domineering. Considering _**she**_ was the one being caught trying to disturb his sleep.

Her heartbeat quickened and her hands suddenly felt sweaty. It was then she realized the room was hot.

Belphegor stopped, lips inches from hers. Again, Kagami gulped and looked at him, not daring to move.

He leaned forward, almost closing the space until someone walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Ami-senpai...Since you're awake...-" Fran stopped walking and stared at his seniors.

"..Eh...You're awake too Bel-senpai..."

Belphegor was angry. He sat, holding his fists. Kagami was already on her bed, pretending to be drinking.

"Wanna die?" Belphegor asked, vein popping on his head as he grinned dangerously.

"...Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>That was something eh? Lol.<strong>

**Review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Principessa**

**Sorry for the late chapter...yet again.**

**There was mistakes at first, but then I changed it. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 7-<p>

'_What are you doing?'_

Kagami blinked copiously at the strange hat before setting her eyes on the boy. He was no older than she was, with seafoam green eyes,his hair sharing the colour. He wore what seemed to be a singlet like top, with somewhat wrinkled short pants. His cream coloured face showed no emotions whatsoever, matching his somewhat monotoned voice.

He looked young.

"…Well…Kid, is this your house?" She asked after a moment of silence.

His expression did not waver as he answered. "It's my grandma's house."

Nor did his voice. "Are you grandma's friend?"

"Uh…no."

"Then what do you want? Are you a pervert? Go shoo-shoo~" He 'shooed' her with his hand, like how a person would to an animal. Kagami twitched her eyes and was about to retaliate when a voice stopped her.  
>"Fran- Oh! Now who's this?" An old lady came out from the house and smiled at Kagami.<p>

'The old lady must be the grandma that was spoken of.' Kagami thought. She had a smile on her face.

She opened her mouth and was about to answer. Too bad her stomach beat her to it.

Kagami blushed holding her stomach. The grandma chuckled.

"It looks like you're hungry. Why don't you let your friend in, Fr-"

*THUMP!*  
>"Owww…" Kagami groaned, holding her arm. She stayed on the ground for a moment and sighed. 'No use sleeping again now.' She sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. Blinking, she stood up and went to the mirror, looking at her reflection wearily. She was a mess. Her tangled hair was an exception. 'Bed hair.' She mused. But what actually bothered her were her eyes. The aqua eyes were different. They looked tired with eye-bags. It didn't help when she was putting her sour expression on. And it was all because of-<p>

She grimaced and quickly shook her head.  
>Frowning, she took out a black pants, a black jacket and a blue sleeveless top to wear after her bath.<br>After a long, nice bath, and dressing herself, she sat infront of the mirror and took a brush. It wasn't a hard nor a long process for her. Her raven-coloured hair was short. "Yes?" replied Kagami after a knock was heard on the door.

"Ami-senpai, its Fran."

"Coming!" Kagami put the brush down and went to open door, to meet Fran's usual pokerface.

"'Sup." Smiled Kagami.

Fran handed her an outfit. She blinked and took it from his hand.

"Varia uniform?"

"Yes."

Kagami nodded, "Well, thanks Fran."

And with that, Fran left.

Or at least, Kagami thought he had left because as she closed the door behind her, Fran was leaning on the wall.

"Looks like you're ready senpai~ Let's go." Fran turned and walked with Kagami tailing behind.

Kagami knew the walk was going to be long, knowing how big the mansion was. Deciding to break the silence, she attempted a conversation.

"So Fran.. Tell me about yourself." Kagami flinched, realizing how it sounded intrusive.

"Well, you don't need to answer if you don't want to, you know." Kagami chuckled, trying to ease the mood.

"I don't want to."

'BRAT!' A vein popped on her head as her eye twitched at the back of his head, or hat, in his case.

With nothing to do, and still quite pissed at Fran, she decided to just look at her surroundings. But that got boring soon after and she got deep in thought, her eyes on Fran's unusual hat. This brought her back to her dream.

Something in her head clicked, and her eyes widened. Realization dawned on her and she stopped walking. She looked dumb with her mouth agaped too, but she couldn't care now.

Fran, noticing her footsteps were not heard, also stopped. He turned to looked. "Senpai?~"

"Dude, yo Fran. Do you own any other hat than this frog?" Kagami asked blinking rapidly.

"What do you mean, senpai?~"

"Like, have you ever worn a different hat? One that's not a frog..?"

At this, Fran looked at her up and down, blinking copiously. Kagmi frowned.

Fran opened his mouth to answer and Kagami perked, but they were interrupted when three familiar knives found their way on Fran's hat. Kagami gulped. The knives had flew from behind her and they had narrowly passed her.

"Bel-senpai~ That hurt."

"Shishishi~ Now what are you both doing here. Standing around like this~"

Kagami flinched. She knew it was him, looking at the knives. But she didn't know whether she should turn to look at him, or be pissed appearing like that. Still, eitherway, she definitely did not want to see him. Not after what had happened yesterday. The **awkward**, **awkward**, _**awkward**_ moment made her flinched again. Her eye twitched, as she also recalled the awkward after-event when Fran had came in. She had tried to avoid his gaze,line of sight, or whatever, and did not try to engage on the conversation he had with Fran. She had never been that embarrassed in her life.

And it was because of him, she did not have a pleasant sleep.

Kagami flinched,yet again, when a hand found its way on her head. "Princess~"

Her eyes twitched, her body rigid. 'What do I do now?'

Bel was already beside her. She needn't turn to know that he was grinning.

"Hello Belphegor." She mumbled, still.

"You looked tense~ Shishishi~"

"…"

She knew Belphegor was not pleased. He was being ignored.

"The Prince doesn't like to be-"

"-ignored. But Bel-senpai~ You're so annoying~" And another set was thrown.

"Shut up, Froghead. You shouldn't interrupt the Prince. Now go."

Belpheghor's hand was still on Kagami's head but she also wanted to go with Fran, and did not want to stay with him. Definitely not alone. She moved but was held back or rather stopped when Belphegor's other hand, one that was holding a knife, was pressed onto her cheek, making blood pour down. "You stay~"

Kagami looked at Fran frantically, and pleadingly. But Fran just stared, no emotions flickering in his face. "Sorry Ami-senpai~" Kagami cursed under her breath and Belphegor grinned widely. "You're a pervert Bel-senpai~"

With that, he left with another knife on the back of his head.

Kagami gulped soundlessly. Belphegor's knife was still on her cheek and the blood was still pouring. That was, until he removed the knife and licked her cheek. On instinct, her eyes widened and she quickly backed away. "Shishi~"

Belphegor grinned wider, if that was even possible, and started licking the blood-covered knife instead.

"O-Oi!" She couldn't help when her voice broke.

Belphegor stopped licking and strided towards her in three easy steps. Kagami's eyes widened more. She wanted to run but he was already infront of her. She moved back again, trying to put a distance between them (and as typical as it was) her back met the wall.

"Shishishi~ I'm not gonna bite~"

'Saying that after he just- THIS GUY!" Kagami's eye twitched visibly.

She took a deep breath and finally talked. "I'm hungry. And I was on the way to eat breakfast."

With that, she quickly turned only to have Belphegor yanked her arm roughly. She was met with Belphegor's angry face. He was obviously, and very much pissed.

"Listen here-"

"OH MY!~"

Belphegor and Kagami flinched hearing Lussuria's high-pitched voice.

* * *

><p>"VOI! WHAT WERE YOU DOING BEL?" Squalo shouted as the members ate.<p>

"Squalo-senpai, why are you so loud?" Fran said, his index fingers, blocking both ears.

"If I can't hear tomorrow, then it will be your fault Squalo." Kagami added, annoyance, evident on her face.

"VOI! SHU-" Squalo was about to finish his sentence but a glass hit the back of his head.

"Shut up trash. You're loud." The almighty boss said, glaring at Squalo from his almighty chair.

"Yeah, shut up trash. You're loud." Levi said copying Xanxus with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up Levi, or I'll shove your umbrella in your ass." Squalo tch-ed from his position across Levi and took a bite of his food.

Levi didn't say anything but made a face at Squalo.

"Ew…that sounds really disturbing Squalo…" frowned Kagami.

"Very disturbing." Fran agreed.

"Ushishishi~ I will not miss it, Squalo."

Squalo quickly choked on his food and Levi looked mortified as ever.

"VOI! I DON'T MEA-"

And again came the flying glass.

They started to argue. Kagami stopped bothering when a hand pat her shoulder.

"Mimi-chan!" whispered Lussuria, taking the opportunity and trying not to disturb the fight.

Kagami glanced at her wearily. "What Lussuria?"

"Ma!~ I want you to call me Lusu-nee or Nee-chan~ Now choose and call!~"

"Uh…Lusu-nee?"

"That's right! Now tell me what happened~"

Kagami coughed, covering her mouth with a fist. "Whatever do you mean.."

"I meant, what were you doing with-"

"Princess~"

Kagami blinked and looked up, warily. "Don't call me that.

"Shishi~ Why not?~"

"Why **not** not?"

Belphegor grinned wider. "But you're mine~"

Squalo spat out his water and Levi chocked. Xanxus stood up and went. He had had enough of the crap going on.  
>Lussuria squealed like a fan-girl. Fran stared.<p>

"So disgusting Bel-senpai~"

"I am NOT!" She squawked, baffled and mad. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is carelessly saying what's his?'

'_**A prince..'**_

'Shut up..' She twitched her eye angrily.

"Ushishishi~"

"B-boss...wait for me…" Levi, with a coughing fit, ran out of the room to follow his boss.

"VOI! I don't have any appetite anymore!"

"Ushishishi~ Shouldn't you be following Levi, Squalo?~"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!.**

_How embarrassing. At least I'm getting what I want. I looked at the figure across the table, or his hat specifically which had kept me quietly amused the whole time._

_"Hey…That's a funny looking hat you have there…" I finally said._

_But my comment or not-so-subtle attempt of conversation was ignored anyway._  
><em>"Who are you? And why are you here? You don't look like you're from here."<em>

_My eye twitched in response. 'Why, this guy-'_

_Thinking about his reply, it was then I noticed that I haven't introduced myself yet._

_Calming myself down, and putting on a smile, I replied, "My name's Kagami, Kagami Mizuki. But you can call me Ami and I am currently lost. I'm not from here."_

_And silence ensued._

_"You didn't tell me YOUR name." I continued, emphasizing, unsatisfied of the silence._

_He just stared._  
><em>"My grandma did call me. Are you deaf?"<em>

_POLITENESS ASIDE! !##$!_

_"Want to die, brat?"_

_Thank goodness, Apple's grandma came in that moment, with apple pie on her plate. She came to me and smiled, bending down as she served. After doing so, she sat beside Apple._

_"Why don't you stay here for a while? Since it's almost night now."_  
><em>I hungrily shove the apple pie in my mouth, and nodded with my bulging cheeks.<em>  
><em>The grandma laughed, amused, but Apple just stared with a hint of disgust.<em>

_"Fran dear, why don't you kindly show your friend her roo-"_

**CRASH!  
><strong>  
>I shot up from my bed, eyes wide. 'Whaa..?'<br>I didn't have to ask more.

"DIE TRASH!"  
>"Ushishishi~"<p>

'Squalo and Belphegor..' I sighed, rubbing my temple tiredly.

Rubbing my eyes, I stood and stretched, taking a look at the alarm clock as I yawned.  
>11:37 am it said.<br>I sighed. Grabbing my attire, I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was when I was brushing my hair, I suddenly thought about the dream I was having.  
>'Fran, huh.'<p>

* * *

><p>Still thinking about Fran, I walked along the hallway in deep thoughts, frowning to myself until a voice startled me.<p>

"Good morning Ami-senpai~" said Fran in a Fran-kind-of manner, as he walked beside me like he'd been there the whole time.  
>Trying to hide my surprise, I calmed down and nodded slowly.<p>

'Speak of the devil.'

We continued to walk until the kitchen door was in sight.

"Hey, Fran." I stopped walking and looked at Fran. He stopped too.

"What is it?" replied Fran non-caringly.

"You're that apple hat brat I met 4 years ago, right?"

He wasn't looking. But after mentioning that, he turned his head to me, face nonchalant.

"Congrats Ami-senpai, you found out later than I thought you would though~"

I frowned. "What are you doing in the Varia? Why are you even here?"

Fran's stare didn't waver. Not that I expected it to ever to.  
>"I was thrown inside Varia by my master."<p>

I stared at him quizzically.

"You asked me what I am doing in the Varia."

I was about to ask the other part of the question again, until he continued.

"About the 'why' part, hmm…" Fran stopped and put on a thinking face.  
>At least, I thought it was, with his head tilted and slight movement of his lips.<p>

"I have no idea. I guess I'm too strong for my master so he got mad and threw me here."

I sweat dropped and laughed without humour. "Ha...ha... I see."

We continued walking and went on talking.

"You have a master?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, interested.  
>"Yes."<p>

'Of course, one word answer.'

"What kind of guy?" I continued.

Fran answered after a while. "A person with no sense of hairstyle, have weird eyes and a stinky personality."

I sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly. "Haha..Sounds like a troublesome person.. But why does he sound familiar huh.."

Fran turned right and I stopped in my track

"You're not going to eat breakfast?" I asked curiously, staring at his back.  
>Fran just waved a hand.<p>

I shrugged and continued on straight to the kitchen. Opening the door, I PRAYED he wouldn't be there.

"Good morning, Mimi-chan!~"  
>Of course he'd be there.<br>I twitched in response and muttered a 'Morning.'

Weird Lussuria was there with his usual weird outfit. A pink frilly apron that with 'Mafia Mom' on. And of course, with a smile on.  
>'He's ALWAYS happy.'<p>

He smiled and continued washing the dishes, humming a song.  
>Why wouldn't he let the workers do those stuff?<p>

I grabbed an apple, bread and an apple juice. Sitting down on the counter, I took a bite from my apple.

'I love apples~'

Silence entered the room. Except for Lussuria's humming, the running water and the sound of plates being put back to their place. It was quite peaceful, until the sound of footsteps possibly owned by a Godzilla walked in. I grumbled.

"Hurry! The boss needs more wine! Where is it!"  
>Levi.<p>

'Wine in the morning? Wow Boss.'

"It's near the counter." Lussuria replied, not caring to turn around.  
>Levi made his way to the counter where I was sitting on. I glared at him for being so loud.<p>

Levi just ignored my glare, grabbed what he was looking for, and went rushing out the door to go to his beloved Boss.

And the awesome peace was back again until Lussuria decided to break it.  
>"Say, Mimi-chan."<p>

I was so comfortable I didn't realize Lussuria had made his way beside me at the counter. I flinched back when I realized, he was a little too close for my liking. I moved a bit to my left, trying to ignore the gap and closed my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked before taking a sip from my juice.

"Do you like Bel?" He suddenly whispered.

My eyes went wide and I chocked. Lussuria patted my back as I coughed, and gave me a cup of water. "Are you ok, Mimi-chan?" He asked worriedly.  
>I gulped down the water and tried to regain my breath.<p>

After doing so, I slammed the cup on the table and looked at him like he'd just grew another head.

"WHAT are you TALKING about!"  
>"Well~ Every time he talks to you, you blush. And sometimes when he passes your way, you look back at him. And you're blushing right now!" He replied and had the nerve to giggle.<p>

"I'M NOT!- AND I DON'T! AND MY FACE IS RED BECAUSE I JUST HAD A COUGHING FIT!" I shouted defensively. Hell no.

"You like him~" Lussuria said again, unaffected by my horrified expression.  
>I calmed down and sighed. "You must have misunderstood something."<p>

"Oh really? Tell me Miss Kagami, what am I misunderstanding?" He smirked at me, not giving up. I did a fake cough.

"About the 'Every time he talks to you, you blush' part, it must have been the heat or just your imagination, and the 'sometimes when he passes your way, you look back at him' part…" I stopped.  
>"Well?" Lussuria asked, almost too amused.<p>

I coughed and continued. "That's because I'm suspicious of him. And again, that 'blush' would be the heat. Or probably because I'd been sick that day. It could also be the light angle. You know, when light passes through at the wrong- "

Lussuria clapped his hands and chuckled. "Whatever you say Mimi-chan~ Whatever you say~"

I stood up, leaving the cup on the counter and threw the already eaten apple in the rubbish can.

I waved with a 'Ciao' before leaving the kitchen.  
>Lussuria grinned. "Ciao ciao!~"<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway that evening and decided to go to the livingroom interested in what's happening there. I sighed when I was suddenly reminded of Belphegor. Sigh. I'd been doing that a lot these past weeks.<p>

'The people here sure know how to make me do it.'

I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn't feel the presence of someone behind me. I didn't notice until my vision faded and felt hands covered my eyes.

"Princess~" HE whispered in my ear.

I shrieked.

"What the hell Belphegor!"

Still shocked, I grabbed his hands and twisted them away from me as I stumbled and turned around. I looked at his grinning face, as I put a hand on my breast to calm my racing heart. After it calmed, I frowned irately and stomped down the hallway, fuming the whole way.

My anger only grew when I heard footsteps behind me.  
>'Is he following me!'<p>

I frowned deeper and walked faster. But he walked faster too.  
>I immediately stop in my track and turned around quickly, jabbing a finger in his face.<p>

"Why are you following me?"  
>"Hm?~ I'm on my way to the living room." He replied, grinning wider if that was even possible for him.<p>

I lowered my finger and quickly turned, continuing my walk in a more leisure pace.  
>'Well that was embarrassing.'<p>

My eye twitched as I bit the inside of my cheeks.

"You thought I was following you? Ushishishi~" Belphegor laughed, clearly amused, behind me.  
>I muttered a weak 'No!' and gritted my teeth. 'EMBARRASSING!'<p>

I could almost feel the aura of smugness coming from him.

"Where are YOU heading?~" He suddenly asked.  
>"Living room."<br>"Oh? Who's following who here?~ Ushishishi~" He laughed skipping to walk beside me.

"Like hell I'm following YOU! I was on the way here before you even snuck on me!"  
>Belphegor just looked ahead when the already open door to the livingroom was walked faster,grin still in place and entered right in.<p>

'Stupid Belphegor!' I fumed with clenched fists.

**CRASH!**

I flinched and ran towards the living room. I stepped inside just to have a vase flew right towards me.

I quickly ducked and the vase fell down the floor outside the door, just behind me.  
>I sweat dropped. 'Well that was close…'<p>

"VOI! COME HERE BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Squalo chasing Fran wasn't a pretty scene.

Furnitures were thrown around. Broken ones were here and there. Windows broke, with pieces of glasses everywhere. To make it simple, the living room was a mess.  
>My eye twitched, yet again.<br>"Why is Squalo angry now?" I muttered.  
>"Ushishishi!~ You know girls~ PMS,duh~"<br>I turned to Belphegor, humour in my eyes as he grinned at the sight.

But alas, Squalo heard it and came running to Belphegor like a bull heading towards a red flag, sword in hand, forgetting about Fran who was now behind me, trying to use me as a shield.

"VOI! WHAT DID YOU SAY BEL!"

"Ara~ here they go again." Lussuria, who was sitting on a couch, which wasn't trashed by Squalo,sighed, waving a hand. I looked around for other members inside the room. Levi wasn't there.'

'Probably with Boss.' I thought disinterestedly.

I walked to Lussuria and sat down across him, with Fran tailing and sitting beside me, watching the scene with an amuse look. The couches were thankfully safe.

"So who do you think's gonna win." I asked.

Before Lussuria could answer, Fran opened his mouth. "None. Both of them suck."

Lussuria stopped and nodded in agreement.  
>And cue the flying knives.<p>

"Ushishishi~ what did you say, Froggy?"  
>"Want to die, Brat?"<p>

Belphegor and Squalo glared at Belphegor's bangs covered his eyes, I can clearly feel the glare. His grin had disappeared.

Fran quickly hid behind me and grabbed my shoulder, not letting go.  
>"Ami-senpai. Protect me."<p>

I sighed. Can this day get any worse?

Belphegor and Squalo both ran towards me and Fran with their weapons.  
>…Yes, it can.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the late chapter. I finished Chapter 9 (and currently working on Chapter 10) but need a little bit more fixing. <strong>

**I'll upload it when I have time. **

**Review? :3**


End file.
